Winner Take All
by Akari1221
Summary: This takes place at the end of the episode "Winner Take All" when suddenly the master of games teleports all the female heroes and some villains to compete in the tournament of heroins. The master and a mysterious intruder seem to have their own plans for the girls, but can our heroins foil it while battling their own inner demons? Gust appearances by other DC heroes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DC comics or any of the characters featured in this story, and I am DEFINITELY am not getting any money from it. This is purely for fun. Just to reiterate, I do not own anything. AT ALL!

1: The Gathering

Starefire blinked in confusion at the empty chairs in front of her. A moment ago she'd just been playing cards with her friends. Robin was less than happy at Cyborg's victory. As usual he let his pride get the better of him, and was demanding a rematch, then . . . they were just gone. A brief flash of light and Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy had disappeared completely. She looked to Raven, the two of them seemed to be unaffected.

"This is . . . part of the game?" There was still so much she didn't understand about earth, she was discovering new things every day, but this couldn't be natural. Raven shrugged her shoulders and answered dumbfounded,

"Uhhhh . . . ."

Starfire didn't have a chance to rationalize it because just then her entire world was bleached in white. As she opened her eyes her surroundings had completely changed. She was now in a large hall. Raven stood beside her, and a little ways off was Terra. That's good. At least she wasn't alone. They were in the middle of a large crowd, some of the faces were familiar, some were new, but Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy were nowhere insight.

In front of them on a large pedestal stood a tall man covered in white fur, with a red octagonal gemstone hanging from his neck and gold bands around his arms. He raised his hands and declared in a loud voice: "Welcome champions all! I am the master of games, and you are herby invited to compete, in the tournament of heroines!"

Tournament? Is that what all this was about? But it still doesn't explain what happened to Robin. "Raven?" Starfire whimpered.

"Yeah?"

"I have a bad feeling about this. . ."

Terra was grinning from ear to ear. "What are you talking about? This is gonna be awesome!"

The master of games continued. "A friendly competition between the worlds greatest young champions. Sixteen brave and noble warriors, but only one will win, and prove that she is the greatest young heroine of her time. Of course any who do not wish to compete, need only say the word, and I will return you to your homes at once." A silent murmur went through the crowd. Starefire didn't mind fighting in a tournament, in fact contests of strength were quite common on Tammaran, but first she had to know that Robin was safe.

"Master of games, a question. Moments before we arrived here three of my friends disappeared in the same manner, I demand to know of their well being!" Starfire spoke up.

"Yes, of course. Rest assured your comrades are safe. This tournament is two-fold. While you are here, your friends compete elsewhere. Once both tournaments are over, the winners shall participate in the final round to decide who is truly the strongest." Starfire began to calm down. It seems her worries were baseless, they were safe. She started to feel silly for getting so worked up about it.

"What's the matter little sister, looking for an excuse to forfeit already?" Starefire's jaw dropped. Standing across from her was none other than her older sister Blackfire.

"What are you doing here?!" Starfire gasped.

"Same as you I suppose, looks like I'm fighting in the tournament." she smirked.

"No, what are you doing _out of prison?!"_ She cried.

"What can I say? One minute I'm on my way to a high security Centari prison, the next I'm here. C'mon Star don't tell me your afraid of a little competition."

"I was told this was a tournament of heroines." Starfire waited for an answer, but her sister just raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'what's your point?'

"You are a theif! When we last meet you were going to have me take your place in jail!"

"Oh don't tell me your still hung up on that! Can't we just let bygones be already? Anyway it's been fun Star, great chat. I think I'll mingle a bit before the fighting starts, chaio!" Then she stalked off into the crowd. Starfire let out a long breath, it looks like she couldn't fully drop her guard yet. If her sister was here, who knows what else was in store. She turned to Raven, but her friend was already scanning the crowd.

"That girl . . . I recognize her." Starefire followed her gaze, she was looking at slender girl in a black cape and mask. She wasn't sure how Raven knew her, but the girl was a stranger to her. She looked at Raven and she explained. "I saw her when I entered Robin's mind. The two of them used to work together."

Robin did? She had no idea. He never talks about his life before the titans. He was so secretive. He was already a capable crime fighter before he even came to Jump city, (that's how they met after all) but other than that, she knew almost nothing about his past.

Raven was already walking over to her, Starfire and Terra followed. The girl turned towards them as they approached. She wore dark muted colors, what had looked like a mask was more of a cowl, and on her chest was a symbol; and abstract picture of a bat. Raven held out her hand to her, "Hi, it's Batgirl, right?" She stepped back cautiously.

"I. . . don't believe I've had the pleasure." Batgirl stammered.

Raven held up her arms in peace. "Ah, don't worry were on your side. I'm Raven, this is Starfire, and Terra, we're friends of Robin." She had been very tense up to that point, but when they mentioned Robin, her shoulders dropped slightly. So she does know him, Starfire thought.

"Come to think of it, he did say he'd formed a new team. You guys must be the Teen Titans." She said, and shook Raven's hand.

Starfire bit her lip. "Strange, he has not mentioned you . . . _at all. _Perhaps it has slipped from his mind?"

"Unlikely. Robin cut all ties with his old life a long time ago."

Clearly, he has not cut them all, Starfire thought as she gave her a very forceful handshake. How could she she say that when she was obviously still in contact with him?

"So any idea's where we are?" Batgirl asked.

Raven closed her eyes, and concentrated. "It's denfinatly a different dimensional plane, but not one that I recognize. Outside of that I'm lost."

Batgirl took out a small electronic device. "I can't get a signal out, no GPS, no radar nothing. But the atomic clock says it' been less than a second since we got here."

Starefire scoffed. "Then your instruments are wrong, this cannot be true."

She hit some buttons on her device. "Very unlikely. The atomic clock is the most accurate one there is, time must pass more slowly here." Starefire scoffed and turned up her nose.

Terra uneasily stepped between them. "Uh, not really sure what's join on here, but could you guys at least wait till you're in the ring to start fighting?"

Starefire looked away embarrassed, but Batgirl seemed genuinely confused. She cleared her throat to break the silence. "A-Anyway, it doesn't look like where in any immediate danger, but the fact remains we're in an alternate dimension, completely cut off from the outside world, we should still be cautious. For now let's just enter the tournament."

Terra cracked her knuckles. "As long as we're entering, we might as well win this thing!"

"Starfire ,Raven!" A new voice joined them and they turned to see a short, pink haired girl running to greet them.

Raven blinked in surprise. "Kole? Is that you?" Raven asked. She nodded happily.

"Yep, looks like I got invited to this thing too."

Starefire swept her up into a bear hug. "Kole! It is so good to see a friendly face!" She meant it. After talking to Batgirl, she began to feel a little lonely. Under the current circumstances, she was going to need as much support as possible."But Kole if you are going to compete how will you fight without Gnark?"

Kole giggled. "Heh, don't count me out just yet. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve too you know. Who knows, we might even get to fight each other." Raven looked toward the pedestal, but the master of games had gone off somewhere. "Well he sure is taking his time to start this thing. I think I'll get to know our competition n the meantime." She said and wadded into the crowd.

Terra looked at Kole. "So you're the crystal girl right? The one who lives in a prehistoric forest?"

Kole smirked and said. "Yep, you're the rock girl who lives in a cave right?"

Terra opened her mouth, and closed it again. "Touche. You know, I think we'll get along just fine." As Kole and Terra talked, Starefire essentially found herself alone with Batgirl. She tried not to think about it but this girl probably knew much more about Robin than she did, and somehow that scarred her.

"Um, Batgirl, was it? You were close to Robin yes? Please I wish to know, were you. . . perhaps . . ."

A moment passed and she understood. "Hmph, don't worry, it's nothing like what you're imagining. Well, for the most part anyway." Starfire's pupils expanded and her eyes nearly burst from her head.

Batgirl quickly tried to backpedal. "We were partners, that's all that mattered. We worked together and eventually . . . he left us." She stared at the floor. That was an expression Starfire knew all too well; her eyes were heavy with sadness, with regret. "And I didn't follow. That's all there is too it." She turned her back, clearly more questions would not be welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

2: Champions All

Raven walked aimlessly across the floor. As much as she hated to get in between Starfire and Batgirl's fall out, there was something else she was trying to avoid, _someone else. _Based on the discovery of Starfire's sister it was obvious that the tournament master had a fairly broad definition of the word "heroine." It looks like he's just gathering meta-humans and aliens with powers, why wouldn't there be villains here? But she wasn't tremendously concerned about that, after all there wasn't much to steal or vandalize in this alternate dimension. Her worries were more. . . personal. She sighed, she knew she was caught when she heard that squeaky voice that she hated.

"Well, what do you know, if it isn't our old friends; the teen titans." The voice said.

She turned around, and was face to face with the pale skinned, pink haired hex witch, Jinx. "Hello Jinx. What an unpleasant surprise." It was no surprise at all, she could always tell when Jinx was near. Her aura was so destructive, whether she meant it or not. And that ability of hers; the power to influence probability negatively, in other words; bad luck. For Raven she was the worst type of person to be around. Raven whose entire purpose was to bring pain and suffering into the world. She had to fight every day with constant training and intense meditation to try and prevent that from happening, but Jinx's mere presence threatened to set all her inner demons free.

Even though she would never admit it, she actually benefited from the company of Starefire and Terra, and the rest of the Titans, their positive energy helps tame the darkness. But when she was around Jinx she was tempted to let her darkness out - just a little. She wanted to attack to, _consume _someone - just once. It's not like a single human would be a great loss to the world. If she could only - _No!_ she told herself. _I can't allow these types of thoughts! Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos._

"I hope you're not thinking of competing. Without your precious team to back you up you're nothing. In a one on one fight I'd eat you alive." Jinx's words stopped Raven out of her trance.

_She would eat me alive? _she thought. Raven almost laughed at the irony. Almost. "I could say the same thing about you, and as much as I would love to stay and listen to your pathetic attempts at intimidating me - -"

Jinx chuckled. "Hey be careful, that almost sounded like a threat, then of course I would be forced to defend myself." There was an edge to her voice, and pink electricity crackled in her eyes. Raven reacted instinctively, and a wall of dark energy formed between them. Jinx took a cautious step back. "Next time," she said "when we have a stage to perform on". Raven didn't drop the field until she was out of sight.

She turned as another voice spoke to her." Wow, it looks like you don't play too well with others, do you?" The speaker was somewhat skinny, of medium height and wore a bright red tunic. The excess cloth around the collar was pulled all the way up to her nose hiding the bottom half of her face, and her forehead was covered by the bangs of her orange hair.

Raven looked her over. "I guess you could say that. And who are you?"

"My name's mirage."

"Those are some pretty bright colors there 'mirage', maybe you should call yourself 'target' instead".

She gave a small chuckle as she replied. "You really think so?" Then her image suddenly began to ripple and distort, and steam curled off her skin. Raven got ready to fight, but then in an instant she was gone. Then she heard her voice come from behind. "Looking for me?"

Raven spun around with glowing hands outstreached. Mirage had reappeared behind her. _A teleporter?_ she thought. _That could be a little tricky… "_Interesting_." _

"You mean _incredible_." Mirage said triumphantly.

"No. I meant interesting." Raven corrected and, gave her a closer look over. "What are you?"

The stranger appeared to be smiling under her mask. " I just told you."

Raven was not amused. She narrowed her eyes as if to say: You know that's not what I was asking. "You're hiding something." Raven stated matter o' factly. She knew Mirage was different from the rest of them. If one thing was clear it's that this person was a liar. Raven hated liars. They were so obvious, didn't they know that their intent flowed right out of them when they spoke? That she could feel their deceit crawling across her skin?

"You give me too much credit" Mirage countered. "I'm not so interesting. I'd rather talk about _you_. What's a Teen Titan doing in a fighting tournament in an alternate dimension?"

Pointless question. We were forcibly teleported here. "Like I had a whole lot of say in the matter." Raven snorted.

Mirage seemed disappointed by her answer. Her face softened. "I see. . . so you really don't kno-" She stopped herself, as if she were about to divulge something she shouldn't.

Raven was beginning to lose her patience. "_What _don't I know?" Raven barked."What do _you _know? You planned to be here? _How?_" Raven growled.

Mirage laughed. "Again, you expect too much of me. I'm only here to throughly wipe the floor with you, your friends, oh and claim the prize. Honest. Maybe I'll go out for pizza after." The sarcasm in her voice was almost tangible.

"This conversation, is over." Raven spat. How could she take pleasure in something so meaningless, so barbaric, how could anyone? She had had to meditate every day to keep her powers locked in the innermost part of herself. What she couldn't contain, she put to use to fight crime, to live a life of redemption. And now she was supposed to waste it fighting against her friends? What kind of animal would make a choice like that? The only reason she was still here was to stand by her teammates. She knew of very few people who could remotely transport so many into a through dimensions at the same time. The fact that she couldn't figure out where they were or how they got there unsettled her to say the least, and if anything went wrong, there was no way she would let her friends fight alone.

She was so absorbed in the thought she almost didn't realize the person following close behind her. She whipped around and sent her follower stumbling backwards. "Ah, sorry that was rude of me. I couldn't help it, there's something in you, almost like your . . . poessesed."

". . . Something like that." Raven looked her over; she wore a black suit with fishnet stockings, and a top hat, like a magician. Raven sighed, this was starting to get ridiculous. "Now who are you supped to be?"

The magician girl answered with a smile "Zatana Zatara at your service." She handed Raven a small business card. On it was a stylized picture of a magicians' hat and wand, and the words, 'Zatana, Misstres of magic!'

Raven scoffed. She was nothing but a stage performer, a charlatan. What was she - - wait _Zatara? _"Sorry, did you say Zatara? As in Giovani Zatara?"

"Hmm, I see my father precedes me." she said in response.

Usually, Raven wasn't easily surprised, it must have just been one of those days. "Your _father? _Giovani Zatara has a daughter?" Although it was a completely different style of magic than what she was used to, nearly everyone who practiced the mystic arts had heard of the famed Zatara. In her spare time she'd even read some of his books. It was a welcome change from her more. . . unorthodox magics. But in all her studies she had never heard of him having a daughter.

Zatana held out her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"If he's your father, then that would make you . . ."

"His pupil, portage, successor, taught me everything I know."

Raven was beginning to wonder about the assortment of people here: her antithesis in Jinx, a mysterious teleporter, and now, the daughter and protégée of the famous Giovani Zatara? Maybe this tournament wouldn't be quite so pointless after all. She looked around, the only other contestant she knew was Bumblebee. Among the others was a girl with a pair of bird wings in her back and a mace in her hands, an otherwise normal looking girl with green skin, and someone completely covered in primitive armor that appeared to be made of wood and stone.

Zatana spoke again. "But forget about me, what's your story. I can feel something. Something dark inside you."

Before Raven could answer, or rather, _avoid_ answering, their conversation was interrupted by the sudden reappearance of the Master of games. "I trust you've all had a chance to get acquainted. Now let the games begin". As he spoke a large holographic image appeared above his head. It sowed many lines branching out, with names on the ends; a seeding chart.

Raven scanned the chart and sighed with relief. She was in a totally different block than Starfire and Terra, not that it mattered. If she was matched up against them she would just withdraw. she wouldn't fight. Then not for the first time today she sighed in irritation as she read the name next to her eyes everyone else disappeared from the room. She was only focused on Jinx. She took slow steps toward her target with neither reluctance or excitement. What Raven was feeling now was closer to obligation. She knew it would have to happen sooner or later, now she just wanted to get it over with. She stopped when she felt something pulling her back. She turned and saw a white gloved hand firmly clamped down on her shoulder. It was Zatana's. Raven looked at the magicians hand, then at her face and without opening her mouth, Raven silently warned her to kindly remove it.

Zatana complied hastily, "Uh, sorry, but that girl . . . she dangerous. Her energies won't mix well with yours." There was a pause, Zatana seemed to be wondering what to say. She didn't know about hers or Jinx's powers, so she wasn't in any position to offer advice. "Be careful." She settled on at last.

Raven was at a loss. Frankly she felt a little uncomfortable. Even after living with the Titans she wasn't quite used to encouragement and kindness, let alone from someone who had been a stranger a moment ago. She wasn't sure how to respond. "Thanks." She decided. She resumed her walk across the room toward her opponent waring a featureless mask on her face, while Jinx smiled wickedly. When the two were inches apart, both their bodies were bathed in white light.

As soon as the words left her mouth a bolt of white lighting came down on her and Raven and they vanished from the hall.

Author's Notes: First of all I would like to apologize for posting this chapter so late. I had a lot of details to work out like exactly which characters I wanted to include and who would fight who. Now that that's worked out I would like to promise to upload much faster, however now that winter break is over and I'm back in school I probably won't get to write too often. At any rate I'll post as soon as I can.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS CONTENT, ALL VIDEO CONTENT IS COPYRIGHT OF ITS RESPECTIVE OWNER(S). THIS VIDEO IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY AND NO INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED.


End file.
